Brook's Indiscretion
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Brook gets a hold of an interesting object, and tests it on the crew. LuffyxZoro, NamixSanji, FrankyxRobin, SanjixZoro, ZoroxSanji, implied UsoppxChopper Warnings: Yaoi, SM, Hetero
1. Chapter 1

My name is Just Bones Brook, and I am a member of the Mugiwara crew. Upon an ordinary excursion to a sparsely populated island the other day, I came across a very interesting item in one of the stalls at the market. When I inquired about it, the shop owner was confused, saying he'd never seen it before. Nevertheless, he sold it to me for a modest price. That was the beginning of this interesting adventure of mine.

The item was a box of incense, with a catching design that somehow made me think of ladies' undergarments. The box read thusly: The Scent of Love. Even the coldest fish will be unable to resist! This…perked my interest. Therefore, along the way I also purchased a video den den mushi, and set about making plans to introduce my crew to this fascinating object.

And so it was on an ordinary evening, that my plan went into effect.

I invited everyone to the aquarium (I reasoned that any enclosed space would help the smell to permeate), suggesting an impromptu violin concert. As I may or may not have mentioned, I am very proficient at the violin, even more so since losing my life. Since then, I have been able to influence the hearts and minds of those who hear my music, by using the power of my soul. I planned to make use of this skill as well.

Luffy yawned. "Ate too much. Sleepy."

"Then don't eat so much before a concert," Sanji said, lighting up and then leaning back against the benches.

I chuckled to myself, unconsciously making sure of the presence of the den den mushi in my pocket.

"What kind of music will you be playing for us, Brook?" Nami asked. I practically glowed.

"To start, I thought a lively tarantella," I said, smiling as much as a skeleton can smile. "Also, to set the mood, I acquired some incense in the last town we passed which is quite delightful. Sanji-san, may I borrow your lighter?"

The cook nodded, passing it to me. Once it came in contact with the flame, the incense briefly flared pink, before calming down into a glowing pinkish-orange. In a few moments, the pleasant aroma wafted in lazy circles around the ceiling, slowly settling over the crew. I smiled.

"Well then, everyone, please enjoy."

I began to play.

By design, I had chosen a song that would make the heart palpitate, and also bring forth more base urges. In addition, into every quarter note and trill I made use of my art, while I myself was under the influence of the incense.

"What a pleasant smell…" Sanji murmured, as I played.

"Yes. Like rare flowers," Robin replied, though her hand crept up her arm as if to shield herself from something she was feeling.

Luffy was frowning. "I don't like it. It's making my head wobbly," he said with his usual elegance.

Zoro grunted in agreement. He had his eyes closed, but in a moment one flicked open and immediately landed on me. I should have guessed. If anyone would sniff me out, it would be our guard dog. However, I merely smiled to him and continued playing.

Chopper was swaying in his seat. "This smell…is too strong…I feel weird…"

Usopp steadied him. "That's right, your nose is sensitive. Maybe we should…" though as he said this, Usopp swallowed. His hands flexed in Chopper's fur. He seemed to have forgotten what he was saying. Similarly, Chopper leaned into his touch, his face flushed and his mouth slightly open.

I continued to play.

Franky, whose nose was metal, was my biggest worry. However, he too seemed to be blushing, and before long his gaze landed on Robin. On the other side of the room, Nami was squirming a little in her seat, her hands clasped in her lap. Sanji was watching her intently.

But I was curious what would become of the two I deemed least likely to succumb to their lower halves. I glanced at our captain, and Zoro beside him. Both had become very still. Luffy's face had started to flush. Zoro still had his eyes closed, arms folded. It was hard to tell if the incense, or my music, was working on him at all.

When I saw this, I switched to a French largo, which would bring out more feelings of affection and also sensuality. Zoro's eyes slowly opened. He glanced at Luffy. I grinned.

The first one to break, not surprisingly, was Sanji.

"Nami-san," he said, clasping her face in his hand.

Nami shivered pleasantly at his touch and gazed at him with wanting eyes.

"Sorry," Sanji said. "I can't…"

After saying this, he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She moaned against his lips, her hands squeezing the fabric of her skirt. Everyone stared at them, yet no one gasped or scolded. Everyone was now preoccupied.

Once I saw this, I smirked and put away my violin. No need for that anymore. The stone had started rolling. Discreetly, I produced my den den mushi. For my efforts, I received four very exciting scenes. They progressed as follows.

Scene 1

Nami and Sanji

Sanji was amazed at himself, but he simply couldn't stop. His normal barrier which prevented him from sexually harassing every woman he met (which had never been very effective anyway) was now completely down. All he knew was that he had Nami-san in his arms, and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Surprisingly though, she was not pushing him away. She was hesitant, but he was certain she was returning his kiss. With that knowledge, he flushed deeply and tilted her head back, inserting his tongue into her warm, wet mouth.

"Mnn…" Nami moaned, fidgeting. Still, she did not throw him off.

He flicked her tongue with his own, then twined them together. Nami was shivering and breathing heavily against him. Eventually, after a particularly vigorous assault from Sanji's tongue, she gasped for breath and turned away.

Sanji watched her, panting himself, wondering what was wrong. He happened to glance down to see her hands. They were tightly clenched between her thighs, which shifted and moved with every passing breath, seemingly unable to calm down. His flush deepened. Could it be? Was Nami-san turned on?

To test his theory, in a bold move that would normally get him killed, he shoved his hand down her skirt.

"Ah!" she cried out, arching her back and tossing her hair wildly.

To Sanji's delight, this was her only reaction. He flexed his hand, grasping her sex over her panties. Her hips bucked and trembled, her hands now clenched on either side of her. She seemed to be trying to suppress her voice, but was having little luck. Every little motion of Sanji's hand produced a tiny moan from her lips.

Sanji was disappointed with himself for having skipped so far ahead. There were so many other fun things to do, and he did not want to leave them out. However, knowing that she was not going to kill him (probably) meant that he could take his time.

He removed his hand from her skirt and instead grasped her by the hips, and hoisted her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. She gasped and blushed at this arrangement, but said nothing, turning away and biting her lip.

In this position, the place Sanji could most easily kiss was her neck, and he did so.

"Aahh…" she moaned, her body relaxing and her arms curving around his back.

"Nami-san, do you like me kissing your neck?"

She gasped and her fingers dug into his back out of embarrassment. He didn't mind. "Shut up…" she murmured, softly. "And keep going…"

He did not need to be told twice. However the shutting up would be difficult; Sanji liked to talk during sex, and he really liked to make sure his partner was having a good time. Part of it was his chivalry, it's true, but it really made him hot thinking that he could make a woman scream in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Nami-san," he murmured against her ear. "I'll do everything you want."

Nami gasped, her hips shifting against him. He smirked.

"You want to control me? That's fine by me. I'll be your slave. Give me orders, master."

Nami's whole body was trembling, and he knew his words were taking effect, but he wasn't sure she would play along. Then softly, he heard, "Suck by breasts."

He grinned, only too happy to oblige. To be honest, he did get off on submission, so he was thrilled when Nami agreed to play along. He did not bother to remove Nami's swim suit top, and began to kiss her chest, starting near her heart. Her passionate voice met his ears. Apparently, she wasn't too opposed to dominating either.

He made a trail of kisses to her right nipple, and began to suck on it over the fabric. Nami grasped his head with both hands and threw her head back. "Harder…" she said softly. Sanji moaned; he loved it when women took control.

His hands reached the knot on her swim suit, and deftly untied it. Her breasts fell freely and magnificently into his face. He blushed and began to kiss and lick and such every inch of them, unable to stop himself. Fortunately Nami was not complaining, and kept her hands buried in his hair.

Finally, he gazed up at her. "What next, master?"

She panted for a few moment, fighting uncertainty. Then, hesitantly, she said, "Lick my…cunt."

Sanji's eyes widened. Against his will, his cock hardened painfully inside his pants. He threw her back against the bench, tearing off the remainder of her garments.

"Take yours off too," Nami said, breathlessly.

The task took him less than a breath. Unaware that they were still in a room filled with all their friends, they now lay naked together. Sanji caressed her body helplessly, yearning to kiss every inch of it. But now he had a task. He bent down over the crest between her legs, and unabashedly stuck his tongue inside her.

"Ohhh!" Nami moaned, once again gripping his hair. He loved that feeling.

He painstakingly tried every technique he could think of, paying attention to the movements of her body and the sound of her voice to find out which she liked. He made long licks from the bottom of her vagina all the way to her clitoris. He flicked her clit with his tongue, and then stuck the tip inside. This caused her whole body to convulse. He held her clit between his lips and sucked hard, which caused her to shove her hips against his face, arch her back and cry out his name. He could feel his cock twitching with every response from her.

Then Nami tapped his shoulder, a gesture for him to come up for air. He gazed at her, waiting expectantly for an order.

"I can…" she murmured. "If you want…"

Sanji's eyes widened. "You have no idea how hot that is, but I don't think it's a good idea right now. Maybe next time. What should I do now?"

Nami blushed heavily. She closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment and whispered, "Fuck me."

Sanji yanked her hips up to meet his own, and deftly slid inside her.

"Ahahhh!" Nami cried out, writhing beneath him.

"Nami-san," he murmured, kissing her neck. "Is it good? Tell me…"

"Yes!" she hissed, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

The light pain combined with the sweet slick warmth around his penis made Sanji ache with desire. He was going to lose control any moment.

"Fuck me…harder…" Nami murmured, against his neck.

Sanji's whole body tightened. He yanked her hips against him and began to fuck her with all his strength. She squirmed beneath him, now and then calling out his name, her hair splayed wildly beneath them. Sanji kissed her face, ran his hands through her hair and bit her neck, completely a slave to his body's desires. To his credit, everything he did seemed to make Nami even hotter. She could not stop her moans anymore, and she clung to him desperately, urging him deeper and harder inside her.

"It's good….it's so good…!" she cried, her hips bucking against him.

Sanji moaned as he bit down onto her neck, driving himself into her mercilessly. He would normally change positions at this point but something stopped him.

"Cum…I'm cuming!" Nami screamed, grasping his neck. "Oh god, Sanji-kun!"

That was it, he couldn't hold back any more. He pounded into her maybe four more times before his orgasm exploded over him, seeming to travel through his whole body. He twitched three or four times as his orgasm went on and on. He could tell from the brief tightening of her vagina that Nami had cum slightly before him. Her vagina was still twitching too, as was her whole body.

His head fell heavily against her chest. "Shit," he said.

Scene 2

Usopp and Chopper

This also happened, but I did not deign to record it. I was not bothered by the bestiality, however the child pornography laws did have me concerned. Chopper's age at the time: 17.

Scene 3

Robin and Franky

Franky observed Robin for a long time, before he said, "Nico Robin. You look a bit flushed."

Demurely, she smiled with her eyes closed. "I could say the same. Are you feeling all right?"

"More or less. I kind of want to fuck."

Robin blushed heavily. "Is that right?"

He loomed over her and spoke close to her ear. "Have you ever fucked a cyborg?"

She smiled again, though it was clear she was just barely keeping herself under control. "I can't say that I have."

"How about it then?"

She breathed in and out once. Then she said, "Normally I would say no. You're not really my type. But at the moment…" She met his gaze. "I'm so hot I can't stand it."

"Glad to hear that."

Before he could ask, Robin got on her knees and pulled down his trunks. She tossed them away, and gripped his rapidly hardening penis in her hand. Franky sighed pleasantly and tilted his head back.

She kissed the tip lightly. Then she held the shaft in one hand while she cupped his balls in the other. She licked them and then took one into her mouth.

Franky smirked. "That's nice, Nico Robin."

She ran her tongue along the line between his balls several times, then continued up his shaft until she reached he head. By now he was fairly hard. She ran her tongue along the seam between the head and the shaft, then allowed her lips to relax around the head as she did this, wetting it lightly with her mouth.

Franky liked this but was getting fed up with her teasing. He grasped her head in one hand and forced it down over his cock. She coughed at first, but when he let up the pressure she started bobbing her head up and down his length enthusiastically. Every now and then one hot glance of her eyes would reach him, and he smirked.

When he was tired of this, Franky grabbed her head again, and this time shoved his hips forward, ramming his cock to the back of her throat. He shoved it in again and again. She moaned against it, producing a lascivious sound as his cock repeatedly blocked her throat.

"Not bad at all," he told her, still fucking her face. "Never would have thought you could do deep throat."

Robin's eyes were rolling to the back of her head, but she wasn't fighting him. If anything, it seemed she liked being choked by cock.

Franky was getting close, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth. So he lowered his hips, keeping her head in his hand, and watched as saliva, precum and a little bit of stomach acid dripped out of her open mouth.

"Trade places," he said.

She numbly complied, sitting on the bench. He easily tore her clothes off her, leaving her in long black stockings and nothing else. Especially with the glazed look in her eyes and trail of saliva from the corner of her mouth, it was a sexy sight.

"Put your feet up on the bench. Make an M," he said.

Blushing, she complied. With one huge finger, he pressed her cunt briefly. She moaned and shuddered. When the finger came away, it made a long trail of mung.

"Seems like you're pretty wet already. No need to hold back, then."

Franky placed his hands on either side of her head, and shoved his cock deep inside her.

"Aaah!" she cried.

"Hey, Nico Robin," he said, speaking softly in her ear again. "You once almost tore my package off, didn't you?"

She trembled, unable to reply.

"Shall we call this revenge?"

Having said this, he rammed himself into her up to the hilt, causing her to cry out loudly. He dove into her again and again, not bothering to go slowly or wonder if she was enjoying herself. There was no need, after all. She still had that dull expression from before, flushed and panting, and her juices were flowing over the bench. She wanted it bad.

"How's that, Nico Robin?" he asked her, grinning.

She panted and moaned, but eventually managed, "…good…!"

"Well, I guess it's not much of a revenge if you're enjoying it. But fuck it, we'll save the revenge for later. Now I'm coming to make you cum, how about that?"

She cried out, even just hearing the words, and he could feel her tighten around him.

He fucked her hard, and saliva continued to trickle out of her mouth. She was completely suffused in pleasure. Then, he had and interesting idea.

He held his finger up to Robin's mouth. "Lick it," he said,

She willingly wet it with her mouth, though it was a little too big to fit inside. He smirked. Once this was done, he lowered his hand to near her hip where she couldn't see. Then he produced his smaller hand, and abruptly stuck one finger up her asshole.

"Ah!" she cried, looking down with confusion.

"Just wait. I think you're going to like this."

One by one he added more fingers until his whole smaller hand was fucking her asshole. Robin herself seemed to be losing it. Her eyes kept rolling back, her hips twitching and her breasts bouncing as her back arched. She moaned over and over, and seemed to have lost the ability to speak coherently. He thought he heard her mumbling something, but couldn't make it out. Then he retracted his smaller hand.

He finally forced his massive finger inside of her tiny asshole. She gritted her teeth and cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Then he began to fuck both of her holes.

She convulsed and tossed her head back, desperate to find release. Finally he felt both her cunt and her asshole tighten as she screamed, "Oh fuck!"

That was enough to push him over the edge too, and he came hard inside her. He panted there for a few moments, while Robin twitched around him, then slowly drew his cock out of her. He watched it come out, and the large trail of semen drip onto the floor after it. A very sexy sight indeed.

Scene 4

Zoro and Luffy

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment. He knew exactly what this feeling was and he knew he had to eliminate it. He had closed his eyes because just a few feet away, Sanji was fucking Nami senseless, and it was really distracting him from trying to meditate and calm himself. Of course, he couldn't block out the sounds. Had Nami's voice always been so sexy?

However. He hadn't failed to notice the pervert in the corner. Brook, having finished his concert, merely sat down a short distance away from everyone else and set something on his knee. This done, he simply watched as events transpired, and seemed to be smiling a lot. Zoro's eyes narrowed.

The item on his knee, he realized, was a small video den den mushi. That bastard. He'd planned all of this.

"Zoro." It was Luffy's voice. Somehow it struck his ears in a very pleasing way.

"What?"

"Is that sex?"

Zoro swallowed heavily, glancing at his captain. Luffy was watching Nami and Sanji. He seemed quite intent, although he wasn't moving. Zoro tried to look away, and eventually said, "Yeah, that's sex."

"Does it really feel that good?"

Zoro's chest tightened. How should he answer? The last thing he wanted to think about right now was how good sex felt. He turned away and covered his face with his hand. "Why are you asking that?"

Luffy was silent for a time, and then said, "I've never done it, see. Just wondering. Have you done it, Zoro?"

Zoro blushed. "Yeah."

"Does it feel good?"

Zoro clenched his teeth and tried to think about absolutely anything else in the world. "Yeah."

"Can you teach me?"

Zoro nearly fell off the bench. He stared at his captain, although Luffy was still watching the other two. "Say again?"

Luffy blushed and looked down. "I just thought Zoro would be a good teacher. You know how, right?"

"Yeah, I do but…Luffy," Zoro sighed, rubbing his temple. "This feeling isn't real. Brook drugged us. If we just wait a while, I'm sure it'll pass."

"Oh. Yeah, I know that."

"What?" Zoro cried, whirling to look at him.

"But I was thinking, it's something I've never done before. And since I probably won't want to do it again after this, I just want to try it." Now Luffy turned to look at him. "Something wrong with that?"

Zoro just stared at him for a long time, but eventually his resolve snapped. He swallowed. "If…that's what you want."

"Mhm."

"Okay…well, you usually start with kissing."

Luffy nodded, intently.

Zoro hesitantly placed one hand on the back of Luffy's neck and drew him closer. Luffy's lips parted. As their lips were about to meet, Zoro managed to stop himself. No, he said to himself. This is silly. I'm not kissing Luffy.

Even as he thought this, his captain's mouth claimed his own. His eyes widened. Before he could react, Luffy's hands crept around his face and waist, and drew him closer. He moaned slightly, stunned at Luffy's initiative. Luffy's kiss was intense. Zoro felt his breath being stolen away, unable to keep up with Luffy's fervor. Finally, Luffy drew back a little to look Zoro in the eyes.

"How was that?"

He could hardly answer. It had been a long time since Zoro had kissed anyone, and he'd never kissed a man before. And yet his body was overflowing with heat; he needed more. He nodded tightly and said, "That was good. You can do more if you want."

Luffy smirked. He pushed Zoro back against the bench, claiming his lips once again. Then Zoro realized; were they going to go all the way? If they were, he wasn't sure he could teach Luffy that, since he didn't really know much about gay sex himself. However, he knew that in gay sex, one man had to play the woman's role. He had been assuming that would be Luffy, but given this flow of events…

Luffy's tongue, which, he noted, was able to stretch as well, rolled up the arch of his mouth and drove all coherent thought from Zoro's mind. His groin was aching. Maybe all that stuff didn't matter so much. He just wanted to cum.

Luffy pulled his lips away once again. "Now what?"

Zoro tried to think. "Well, now usually some touching, and taking off of clothes."

"Got it."

"Got it? Wait- woah!"

Luffy tossed Zoro back easily and removed his pants and boots in one swift motion. Then he pulled him up and whipped off his shirt and haramaki. Whoops, thought Zoro. I may have created a monster. Luffy then took his own clothes off, and his hands started roaming Zoro's body. Zoro flinched, having to hold himself back from moaning.

"Wow, Zoro! I know you train a lot, but your body is like a rock! So cool!"

From sensual touching, Luffy had gone to poking and tapping at Zoro's abs. Zoro growled at him. "Don't play with other people's bodies."

But when Zoro looked up to speak to him, he got a glimpse of Luffy's naked body. Not normally the kind of thing that would interest him, but at the moment it was making him even harder. He also noticed that Luffy wasn't immune to the atmosphere either; he had a smallish dick but it was nicely hard now. Zoro swallowed.

"Yes, sir!" Luffy said, playfully. His hands roamed Zoro's body again, and this time his fingertip brushed Zoro's left nipple.

Zoro jumped, and a small noise escaped him.

Luffy was suddenly very interested. "Did that hurt?" he asked him.

Zoro just shook his head, closing his eyes tightly to try and reign in his reaction. It was shameful.

"Did it feel good?"

Zoro blushed, but was forced to nod.

Luffy grinned. He brushed the nipple again with his fingertip. Zoro flinched, a soft gasp escaping him. Next, Luffy made circles around the nipple and then pressed it. Zoro started panting openly. He squeezed it several times between two fingers, then twisted it a little. Zoro was almost trembling with sensation. Then Luffy flicked it suddenly, quite hard.

Zoro cried out and his whole body shook. He stared at Luffy.

"Did that hurt?" Luffy asked, with a cat-that-got-the-canary grin.

Zoro was about to shake his head, when Luffy did it again. "Ah!" he cried, briefly arching his back. He clamped a hand over his mouth. It was shameless! How could he be reacting this much? He'd never been this way with a woman before.

Luffy flicked his nipple again, and this time his moan was muffled by his hand. Luffy grasped Zoro's pectorals in both hands and moved them around while pressing his nipples with his thumbs.

Zoro could muffle his voice, but he couldn't stop his back from arching or his hips from bucking. It felt so good!

"What comes after touching?" Luffy inquired, still smirking.

Since he didn't stop his hands when he said this, Zoro was having difficulty answering Luffy's question. He would try to speak and then sensation would overcome him, forcing out small moans that made him blush.

Eventually he managed, "Uh-uhm…oral…"

Luffy's hands stopped. Zoro tried not to look disappointed. "Oh," Luffy said. "I don't know how to do that."

Zoro's blush deepened. "Okay," he said, hardly believing what he was saying. "I'll teach you."

He told Luffy to sit back on the bench, and knelt in front of him. Nearby, Robin was doing the same thing. Zoro saw Franky shoving her head down against his cock, and felt himself harden in spite of himself. He took Luffy's cock in his hand, and gradually lowered his mouth over it.

Finally, Luffy began to show signs that this was not just playing around for him. He began to pant, and his hips shuddered every now and then when Zoro's tongue brushed against a sensitive part. Zoro could by no means claim that he was good at giving head. This was his first time. But he did try to do things that women had done for him before, remembering what felt good.

Unfortunately, he did his job too well, because after a few minutes, Luffy grabbed his hair and pressed his cock deep inside his throat. Hot semen poured down Zoro's throat, some of it going down the wrong pipe. He shuddered for a moment while Luffy held his face down, and then as soon as Luffy let go, he collapsed on the floor, coughing up semen.

"Woah, you okay, Zoro?" Luffy asked, joining him on the floor.

Zoro nodded. "Just…wasn't expecting it, I guess."

"Okay, I got it so let me go next."

"What?" Zoro murmured, but had no time to consider this.

Luffy flipped him over onto his back and spread his thighs apart. Zoro gasped as Luffy lightly touched his member. Oh, it felt good. How long since someone other than him had touched his cock? Too long. Then all of a sudden, he was immersed inside Luffy's hot, wet mouth.

"Ahh…" he moaned, weaving his fingers in Luffy's hair.

Luffy did not waste time. He applied maximum suction and bobbed his head up and down furiously. Zoro cried out, trying to maintain himself and desperately trying to prevent himself from cumming. Then, Luffy stopped.

He lifted his head and asked, "But isn't there more after this?" He glanced at Nami and Sanji. "Yeah. That. I want to do that."

Zoro blushed heavily and covered his face with his hands. I knew it, he thought.

"Um…yes. But I've never done it with a man before, Luffy, so…"

"Okay. Well, we'll figure it out."

So quickly! Zoro cursed.

"Ehem." Luffy and Zoro both looked up to see Brook looming over them. He waved slightly and said, "Gentlemen, I believe you'll be needing this." He held out a small plastic bottle filled with clear, viscous liquid.

"What's that for?" Zoro asked, suspiciously.

Brook grinned. "Just a little lubrication."

"What?"

"Oh, I see. Women normally do that themselves, but men can't. Gotcha," Luffy said.

Zoro stared incredulously at Luffy. The one time he understands something quicker than anyone else. Having said this, Luffy took the bottle, and squeezed a large portion into his hand. Then, without waiting for permission, he rubbed it against Zoro's asshole.

"Woah!" Zoro cried, grasping Luffy's shoulders. "A-are you sure…I mean first of all you just came so there's no way…"

But as he glanced down, he saw that Luffy was already hard again. It was good to be young.

"But still…ah!" Zoro cried out as Luffy's finger entered his hole. It was a strange feeling. He felt like it should hurt, but it didn't particularly, so he let him continue. Luffy's finger probed inside of Zoro, curious and forward. Zoro was actually starting to enjoy it when suddenly Luffy's finger brushed up against a bundle of nerves and Zoro nearly came.

"Aahh…!" he cried, his head hitting the floor in his enthusiasm.

"What was that?" Luffy wondered, and pressed it again.

"Aahahh!" Zoro's back arched and his fingers dug into Luffy's shoulders. He'd never felt like this before. "Wait…no more, I'll cum…"

"Okay," Luffy said, simply. So instead, he added a second finger.

"Mmph…" Zoro grunted. This time it did hurt a little at first. As did the next finger Luffy inserted. But once he got used to the feeling of three fingers inside him, it did start to feel strangely pleasant.

"Ready?" Luffy said.

Zoro's head whipped up. "Ready? I, uh…already?"

"Yup."

As he said this, Luffy shafted Zoro all the way to the hilt in one motion. Zoro nearly screamed, the sensation was so intense; a mix of pain and pleasure. He panted there for a moment, trying to adjust to the feeling. And then he saw Luffy's face.

Poor Luffy looked like he was trying not to cum. His hands, on either side of Zoro's waist, were trembling slightly. His lips parted, he panted openly. His eyebrows were drawn tight together and his eyes shut. Zoro's heart ached. He had the weird thought that he'd never seen anyone so adorable, but he pushed it aside. This was his captain. He had to…

Unable to stop himself, Zoro drew Luffy's face down toward his own, and stole his lips again. Luffy moaned contentedly against his mouth, and he twined their tongues sensuously. Luffy lightly moved his hips, and both men groaned.

"Zoro," Luffy said. "Sorry, I think I'm going to cum again soon."

Zoro nodded. "It's fine."

Luffy thrust inside him again, and this time his penis brushed that bundle of nerves again. "Aahhh!" Zoro cried, on the brink of cumming. "Ah, Luffy…again…right there…"

Luffy was happy to oblige. He shoved himself deep inside Zoro, taking care to hit that same spot each time. Zoro was losing control completely. His voice rose up with every thrust of Luffy's hips. His body bucked and shuddered with the constant stimulation. Then suddenly, Luffy grasped his cock.

"Ah…wait, no…!" Zoro cried, but it was too much. He cried out loudly and came hard all over his own chest.

Luffy, who'd been trying so hard not to come, was overwhelmed by Zoro's voice and expression, and by the tightening of his sphincter, and came within moments of Zoro's orgasm. The two men remained like this for many long moments, riding the last waves of their orgasms. It was a first for both of them, and it had been beyond anything they'd imagined.

"I'm…glad I tried that…" Luffy said. Then he collapsed against Zoro's chest.

Zoro breathed hard and eventually returned to the world of logical thought. Me too, he thought to himself.


	2. Extra

I was thoroughly satisfied with the way the evening had turned out. I had received some excellent video for my alone time later, and it seemed as though everyone had enjoyed themselves. In fact, it appeared that five of my crewmates were currently in sex-induced comas. What surprised me, however, was what happened next.

Luffy, who moments ago had collapsed on top of Zoro, sat up and wiped his forehead. "Whew," he said. "That was good. Not enough, though."

I blinked in surprise. Such stamina. I intently made sure by den den mushi was still running.

Next, Zoro rose from the floor, sitting up on one elbow. "Yeah…" he murmured.

Sanji was the next to rise, though Nami below him seemed unable to move. "Nami-san…are you awake?"

When she merely panted with her eyes closed and didn't respond, he sighed and stood up.

"Sanji," Luffy said. "Let me borrow Nami."

"What? You've got to be kidding!"

"I want to try it with a woman. And Robin seems out of it." He indicated the beautiful archeologist, who was still faintly twitching and drooling.

"Never! Nami-san's body is a sacred temple!"

"But you just did it."

Sanji struggled to respond to that. "Well…I had permission!"

Luffy approached Nami and knelt beside her. "Nami," he said, softly. "Want to do it with me?"

Slowly, Nami's eyes opened. She gazed at Luffy for a few moments. Then, a brief nod.

"All right!" Luffy said, and immediately kissed her.

"Damn you, Luffy!" Sanji moaned, clenching his fists.

"It's fine," Luffy said, grinning back at him. "You can have Zoro."

"Excuse me?"

At that moment, the two men looked at each other. Tension hung in the air between them, but neither was sure how to react. Then it was Sanji who turned back around and said, "Luffy, you've got to be…!" However, he stopped when he saw Nami's arms circle around Luffy's neck, and their kiss deepen.

Sanji sighed. "Maybe I can just wait," he muttered to himself.

"Hm," Zoro grunted from the floor.

Sanji glanced at him. His legs were still slightly parted and semen was visible dripping from his asshole. Sanji stared for a time, and then swallowed. "Well…maybe it's worth a try."

"What?"

Scene 5

Sanji and Zoro, and Zoro and Sanji

Sanji approached Zoro, who still lay propped up on one elbow on the floor.

Zoro balked as he approached. "Hey, damn cook, what are you thinking?"

Sanji shrugged. "Just going with the flow."

After saying this, he inserted a finger into Zoro's moist hole.

"Ahh!" Zoro sighed, throwing his head back. Then he growled. "So you need Nami's permission, but not mine?"

Sanji gave a sardonic smirk. "Would you give it to me if I asked?"

Zoro was silent for a moment, and then said, "Today…? Maybe."

Sanji's eyes widened. All of a sudden, he grabbed Zoro by the shoulders and kissed him hard. Zoro's eyes shot open, but he didn't resist. Or rather couldn't, since Sanji's finger inside him had stirred him up all over again, and now his self-restraint was all but gone.

Sanji's tongue played with his own, making it difficult to stay conscious with all the pleasant stimulation. He had to struggle not to beg Sanji to fuck him. As a compromise, his hands grasped Sanji's arms, digging into them passionately. Sanji seemed to hardly notice.

He inserted two fingers inside of Zoro, who was still wet from lube and Luffy's cum. The swordsman groaned against his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Sanji asked, surprisingly concerned.

"It's a little numb," Zoro answered, surprisingly honest.

"You know you're hard again."

"Yeah."

"Can I put it in?"

Zoro hesitated. Quietly, he said, "Not yet." Then he pulled Sanji down and kissed him. Sanji moaned, fixing his hips tight against Zoro's so their cocks rubbed together. Zoro's hips shuddered and seemingly by their own will thrust up to meet Sanji's.

Zoro's eyes flickered open. Somehow, doing this with the person he publicly abhorred was making him extremely hot. And though he did want Sanji to fuck him, even more he wanted to make Sanji moan with his cock. But he would be patient. For now, he was going to enjoy himself.

"Okay. Go ahead," Zoro said, in Sanji's ear.

The cook shuddered pleasantly. But he did not hesitate to ease himself into Zoro's moist hole.

Zoro gritted his teeth. He realized he was a bit raw from before. However, he sensed that that feeing would fade if they continued, so he merely drew Sanji into another kiss and let him continue.

Sanji's hips thrust gently against his own. Zoro started to pant, his cheeks flushing. Sanji was good. His movements were much more calculated and considerate than Luffy's. It was also clear that he had more stamina.

"Had you ever been with a man, before this?" Sanji asked him, breathlessly.

Zoro grunted in annoyance, trying to appear unaffected by the intense feeling gradually rising in his chest. "Why are you chattering at a time like this?"

Sanji thrust rather forcefully and Zoro yelped and grew quiet. "Tell me."

Zoro sighed. "Of course not. I'm straight."

"Are you sure?" Sanji inquired with a chuckle.

Zoro glared at him. "Yes I'm sure, you son of a bitch. My body's just reacting to stimulation, I'm not remotely attracted to you."

"I see. So if I did this," he licked a long trail from Zoro's collar bone to the back of his ear. Zoro trembled, trying to hold his voice in. "You're just reacting to your body's signals. Nothing to do with me, right?"

Zoro growled. He did not like being pushed around by Sanji. Yet somehow, even his annoyance was fueling his passion. "Don't push it, cook," he muttered.

Sanji just smirked. "And what about this?" He bit down on Zoro's neck and sucked hard, producing a dark red hickey. Zoro's back arched and against his will a cry rose from him. Pain provided by Sanji was very erotic to him, he realized.

"Nothing special," Zoro forced himself to reply, though he panted while saying so.

Then Sanji grinned and moved his hand down Zoro's chest. Zoro shuddered, still sensitive and excited by what Luffy had done to him. "Okay then," Sanji said. "Last question."

With that, he leaned down and kissed Zoro's chest. Zoro couldn't stop himself from moaning. He'd wanted Luffy to do that, but couldn't bring himself to ask. Apparently his chest was very sensitive. Then Sanji's lips found his nipple, and at first merely kissed and sucked it lightly. Then he began to use his tongue. Each flick felt so good, Zoro felt his consciousness slipping.

With his other hand, he teased Zoro's other nipple, twisting and flicking it. Zoro found the flicking particularly good, the brief sting of pain made the pleasure even more intense. Almost as he thought this, Sanji bit down on his nipple, pulling it out lightly with his teeth. Zoro was writhing with pleasure, unable to hide it.

"So? What's the verdict?" Sanji asked him, with his nipple still in his mouth.

Zoro shuddered, unable to reply, except to wrap his arms around Sanji's neck. "Don't stop," he murmured.

Sanji's plan had backfired. He'd riled Zoro up so much, Zoro's reactions were starting to seriously turn him on. He blushed heavily. But true to his request, he started to move his hips again, searching for an area he knew he himself enjoyed being played with. To be fair, he'd only ever had women finger him, never anything bigger than that. But he figured the principle was sound.

All of a sudden, Zoro's grip on him tightened, and he threw his head back with a cry. Sanji swallowed. He moved his hips the same way again, aiming for that spot. Again, Zoro's whole body trembled, and his sphincter tightened around him. His face contorted with pleasure and his voice became more desperate. Sanji had to hold back the urge to cum.

Now, Sanji just had to bring him home. He wanted to do more, to take his time, but he didn't have any restraint left. He just wanted to spill his seed inside of Zoro's gut.

"San…ji…" Zoro murmured, so quietly Sanji could barely hear it.

"Zoro…" he replied, and bit down hard on Zoro's collar bone.

"Aahh! Sanji…!" Zoro cried, his voice getting louder and less restrained. "Just like that…that feels so good…ahh…"

"Zoro…Zoro…!" Sanji was starting to feel strange. His body felt good of course, but when he saw Zoro's face, his chest started to ache. It also felt strangely warm. But he didn't want it to stop.

In an uncharacteristic move, and something he never imagined he'd ever do, Sanji gripped Zoro's dick.

"Ah!" Zoro cried, his fingernails digging into Sanji's back.

Sanji ached pleasantly with that feeling. He continued pumping Zoro's cock until he knew Zoro was about to cum.

"Ahh, Sanji…!" Zoro moaned. "I'm….cumming…!"

"Go ahead," Sanji replied breathlessly. "I'm cumming too. Just wait a second."

"Can't…! Aaaahhh!" Zoro screamed. "Sanji!"

Sanji's face lit up like a Christmas tree and within moments he let a tremendous amount of slick, clear cum fly inside Zoro's belly. Zoro's own cum, now spread across his chest, was similarly thin and clear-looking. Sanji gazed at it for a long time.

As they lay panting there, after their second orgasm each, their sanity should have come back to them. However…

"Zoro…" Sanji said, hesitantly. "I don't suppose you…want to go again?"

Zoro lifted his head from the floor and grinned. "You read my mind."

But when he said this, Zoro sat up and flipped Sanji over so he was on all-fours with his back facing Zoro. "Hey! What…?" he demanded.

"We're going again," Zoro said, innocently, though as he did he picked up the discarded bottle of lube and coated his hand liberally with it. Then he grinned at Sanji who was looking back at him hesitantly. "This time I want to hear your sexy voice," Zoro said. He grabbed Sanji's package and asshole and coated them both in large amounts of lube.

Sanji cried out in surprise; the sensation was very weird. He'd only just cum, so his cock was very tired and also very sensitive, so the feeling of Zoro's hands and lube was partly very hot and partly uncomfortable. And he couldn't say that he hated his ass being played with; in fact if women didn't offer he sometimes asked. But he was very concerned about what Zoro wanted to do. After all, he'd never had more than a finger up there.

Zoro's finger was gentle at first. It stretched and flexed inside him, getting him used to the strange presence. Sanji breathed heavily, lowering himself onto his elbows. His ass was high and lewd with easy access for Zoro. The swordsman seemed to appreciate this. He stroked Sanji's dick at the same time that he delved inside him, making Sanji almost melt with sensation; not intense, but very pleasant.

Zoro added a second finger. Now, he was actively searching for that special place that would make Sanji's day. Sanji bit his lip in anticipation. But before finding it, something else amazing happened. All of a sudden, his cock was surrounded in sweet warmth, and he felt himself growing hard again.

He looked down between his legs. Zoro, while keeping his fingers moving inside of Sanji, had bent down and taken Sanji's entire penis into his mouth. He was not moving much, but rather sucking on it like a lollipop. Sanji trembled and let loose a few moans as Zoro's tongue explored his cock wantonly. It felt so good.

After a time though, Zoro released Sanji's penis from his mouth, and returned to focusing on Sanji's hole. He had still not found that special spot, so he added another finger. He buried three fingers inside of Sanji all the way up to the knuckle.

Sanji was trembling, but it didn't really hurt, since Zoro had gone slowly. He still urged him to find that special point though.

Then, Sanji felt Zoro's fingers slip out of him. He turned back, wondering what was wrong, only to see the exact moment when Zoro stuck his tongue directly inside Sanji's hole.

"Ahh!" Sanji cried, his back arching against his will. No one had ever done that to him before.

Zoro's tongue was long and dexterous, hot and moist, and felt much better than his fingers. Sanji could not stop trembling; he loved this. He wasn't sure she would ever go for it, but he wanted to try asking Nami-san to do this for him in the future. Unlikely though it was.

Even without his special point being found, Sanji was getting hard again. He looked back at Zoro expectantly. Honestly, he was both terrified and intensely curious about what was going to happen next.

Zoro met his gaze and slowly removed his tongue from inside him. "You ready for me, dumbass cook?"

Sanji scoffed. "Any time, shitty marimo."

Zoro eased himself into Sanji's hole. Sanji gritted his teeth. As he thought, it did hurt at first.

"Doing all right?" Zoro asked him, with surprising gentleness.

Sanji laughed, trying to cover up his pain. "You give yourself too much credit," he mocked.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "All right," he muttered. He thrust once inside Sanji.

"Ah!" Sanji cried, feeling a small amount of pleasure but mostly pain. Zoro performed the same move again, and though there was less pain this time, there was still more of it than there was pleasure. Sanji clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, trying to stave off the pain.

It was then that Zoro's arms crept around him from behind. He held Sanji around his chest, and nuzzled his neck. Sanji felt his chest ache; why did this feel so good?

"Relax," Zoro said, softly. "It gets better pretty fast."

Sanji breathed in and out, and nodded.

Zoro started to move again, and slowly, Sanji's groin began to perk up again. The idea occurred to him that he was being thoroughly dominated by someone who he was always on par with physically. It should have been humiliating, but it was stirring him up inside, and he wanted more.

Then, Zoro shifted the angle of his hips and Sanji saw stars. He cried out and collapsed on the floor, Zoro's hands on his hips being the only thing holding up his lower half. "Ohh…shit…" he muttered, getting control of himself again.

Zoro grinned. "I finally got it?" he said, in his sexy bass.

Sanji panted, feeling a little silly. But he eventually nodded.

He heard Zoro chuckle behind him. And then that feeling burst through him again with another of Zoro's thrusts. "Oh…ahhh…" Sanji moaned, his fingers flexing in vain against the smooth floor.

Zoro grabbed both his hands and pulled them back so Sanji's back was arched and Zoro supported his whole upper body even as he fucked him. Sanji could not hold back his voice any longer. He was getting stimulated in a way that was completely new to him, and it was overwhelming. And somehow, the fact that Zoro was doing this to him only increased that incredible feeling. He felt his consciousness slipping.

Zoro thrust one time particularly hard and Sanji lost it. "Aahhh! Zoro!" he cried, and his whole body tensed for a long orgasm.

In the middle of his orgasm, Zoro's control snapped as well. He pounded Sanji as hard as he could, failing to notice that Sanji had lost consciousness after cumming. Within moments, Zoro grunted and filled Sanji with sperm. He panted for a moment, and then passed out on top of him on the floor, feeling like he wouldn't need sex again for several months.

Scene 5 End.

And so ended my brief excursion with the Scent of Love. Or did it? I leave that to your imagination.


End file.
